Gina the Match Maker
by sammi-summer
Summary: What if Kerry never started at Sun Hill until now. Also what if Gina wants Kerry and Smithy to get together. Please R R my 3rd story.


What if Kerry had never started at Sun Hill until now. This is a story of how Smithy and Kerry first meet and with a little help from Gina Gold will they fall for each other?

* * *

"Cheers mate." "Thats alright love! That'll be £8.95 please."

The black cab drove off from Sun Hill Police Station and a tall blonde figure picked up 2 D+G suitcases and walked though the doors and up to the reception desk where a middle aged woman with a name tag that read Marilyn stood there smiling. "Can I help you. "hello I'm Kerry Young and I have an appointment with Inspector Gold." "Right! Well if you would like to take a seat she won't belong" the young figure who called herself Kerry took a seat on the plastic chairs and waited for the Inspector to arrive. Marilyn rung Gina's phone.

"Inspector Gold" "There's a lady called Kerry Young at the front desk to see you." Gina got up from her chair with a big grin on her face. "Right I'll be right there".

As Gina left her office she walked past her young Sergents office. "Smithy just the person I wanted to see" Gina could tell he wasn't having a good day well he just split up from that girlfriend of his oh what was his name ah ha that's it Louise Lawson don't know whSheehan saw in her anyway I better say what I was going to other wise hekill know what Im thinking about. "Could you be a dear and get me a coffee and a tea please I havea visitor to get" Gina walked out of the door and turned round "oh and Smithy get youself one and come to my office so you can come and join us. "sure ma'am". Smithy got up and walked off in the direction of the canteen. Gina was going to love play match maker with Smithy and Kerry.

Gina made her way out into front desk and looked at the young blonde in front of her. She really was going to have some fun. "Ah Miss Young long time no see. How have you been?" "Gina it's been forever. I'm great you?" "Good let's go tomy office and we can talk."

Gina and Kerry walked through the station talking while Gina showed Kerry around until they reached Gina's office. "Well here we are come and take a seat"

Kerry took a seat while Gina made her way to her chair behind her desk and also sat down. "Well now you have seen the place what do you think?" a knock came from the door and Smithy entered with the drinks placing Gina's Coffee in front of her and turned to give the mysterious woman tea. "Sergent Smith meet your new P.C Kerry Young. Kerry Young this is Sergent Dale Smith one of your 3 Setgents here at the station but everyone calls this one here Smithy." "Nice to meet you P.C Young." "you to Sarge." they both exchanged looks while shaking each others hands. Gina chose to intrurpe the moment which both cursed her under her breath. "Well don't just stand there Smithy. Shut the door then and sit down." Smithy blushed and turned around and closed the office door the sat down next to Kerry.

"So Kerry you ready for tomorrow?" "Yeah I just want to go home now and setle in" Smithy was the next to speak after me manage to get through the embrasmemt moment that just happened "So I guess you have everything there ready for you when you get there" "Um yeah I guess so my car got deliverd an hour ago so I at least have transport for the morning which means I don't need to pay out again to get a bus or taxi to work. At that moment a thought hit Smithy, so he turned to Kerry and smiled and then began he just hoped it looked like he wasn't desprate "How you gonna get home because I could give you a lift if you want" he looked at his watch and saw that his shift was over. "Just let me know when you wanna go as my shift is over" "If your sure" "Course I am" Gina was loving this she just hopped it didn't take them to long so she spoke up "Right you two I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning understood?" Both Smithy and Kerry stood up and replyed "Yes Ma'am" Kerry got up and walked out of the door with Smithy right behind her just as he was about to close the door Gina called him back "Oh and Smithy have fun" Gina winked and waved her hand to let know to carry on and got back to her paper work with a big grin on her face.

Kerry and Smithy walked to the car park at the back of the station and got in to Smithy's Mercades and drove in the direction of Kerry's flat. "So what's Sun Hill really like?" she turned her whole body to face him. Smithy trying to keep his eyes on the road and not at Kerry rapplied a little bit flustted "It's alright I suppose." Kerry could tell what she was doing to him and she wasn't gonna stop now "Go on then how long you been Sergent for?" "About 3 years I think." while Smiling at her. Five minutes later they arrived at a very posh apartment block where Kerry pointed to the 3 floor flat. "Here we are. At least they parked the car in the right space this time." Kerry pointed to a Black Range Rover Sports and smiles. "Nice" "You wanna come in for a drink?" "Um yeah sure" Kerry and Smithy got out of the car and walked to the front door.

As Kerry put her key in the lock Smithy felt himself checking his new colledge out. The door opened and Kerry walked in followed by Smithy. As Smithy got comfey on the sofa Kerry came back in holding a jar of coffeepin one hand and a box of tea bags in another "Tea or Coffee" "Coffee please" Kerry came through a couple of minutes later with there drinks and placed them both on the coffee table and sat oppisit Smithy. "I would of offered you aberet but I wasn't expecting anyone so I didn't pick any up" "it's fine" They both to a sip from their mugs "so" "so" they both laughed and place their drinks back on the coffee table. Smithy was the first to talk "Nice place mines a mess" "Cheers you should have seen it yesterday boxes everywhere" "Not being nosey but how do u know Gina?" "your gonna laugh" "I promise I won't" "Well I also know Tony Stamp is he still there?" "Yeah I'll make sure your paired with him soon" "That'll be nice anyway when I was younger I used to go and visit them cos I had nothing better to do. dad was always at work and mum had died when I was 3 plus all my so called friends were always getting into trouble with the police and the only place and people I felt safe around was the station and Gina and Tony would look out for me and I could tell them anything."

By this point Smithy had moved from his seat to sit next to Kerry with his hand on top of hers which was placed on her leg. "See told you I wouldn't laugh" "I knew I could trust you" "Yeah" "Yes." Smithy and Kerry smiled at each other. They both lent forward ready to kiss when Kerry's home phone went off. "You wanna get that" "Nope I'm just fine here" and she was happy there she pulled Smithy downdoor a kiss by his T-Shirt and Smithy responded within seconds it started to get heated until the answer phone started.

"Hey babe your dad gave me your new number I guess you forgot as you were to busy moving. Your dad also gave me your address so I'll be round in 10 so it gives you time to get out of the bath. I miss you babe and I'll see you soon." Kerry tried to pull Smithy back for another kiss but he just sat there not at all impressed look on his face. "why didn't you tell me you where seeing someone?" "I'm not I promise I would never do that to you Smithy I broke up with his ages ago behe keeps ringing me and kept coming round I don't want anything to do with him" by this point Kerry was nearly in tears so Smithy hugged her "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout or suggest ..." "It's fine"

A knock came from the front door. Kerry gto up to answer it. When she opened the door to no surprise she saw her ex Luke Ashton stood there with some flowers and a cheesy grin oh his face. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" "Um" Just then Smithy got up off the sofa and walked to the front door and stood behind Kerry and put his arms around her waist. The cheesy smile disappeared from Luke's face "Who the hell are you?".

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed if you have time I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
